Rebirth
by Daneel's Soul
Summary: The game is over and the humans finally get to explore their new universe.


**A/N: **Thanks to Shadow-Wasserson for editing help, and cryptologicalMystic for correcting me about the moon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Homestuck.

* * *

><p>The children gathered in the ruins of Skaia, exhausted, bleeding, and victorious. Minutes passed in silence as the trolls and humans patched their wounds and rested, trying to absorb the enormity of what had just happened. It was Jake who finally broke the silence.<p>

"Ill say that was some fight back there. Makes for a fitting conclusion to this whole grand adventure don't you say?"

"Oh come off of it!" replied Jane. "We all almost died back there. Your reckless charge against the demon almost got you killed."

"YOU H4V3 TO 4DM1T THOUGH TH4T 1T W4S PR3TTY R4D. WH4T W4S UP W1TH 4LL THOS3 COP13S OF 3V3RYON3 4NYW4Y?"

"just me throwing down some pretty slick time moves and all turnin back clocks like they were going out of style which they probably were given that no clock could keep up with my sick moves"

"d0 n0t f0rget ab0ut 0ur adversarys manipulati0n 0f that element. were i n0t keeping him in check the timeline c0uld have been t0rn t0 pieces."

"YES, CONGRATULATIONS! SHINY STAR SHAPED ADHESIVES ALL AROUND. YOU MASSIVE INCOMPETENTS MANAGED TO ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE."

"cool iit kk. we won. for once iin your liife maybe you can try not beiing a total 2hiit."

This brought a round of laughter, followed by more silence, though more relaxed than before. This time, Roxy was the first to speak.

"so what now? do we, like, live here with the chess folk or something?"

"oh! oh! oh!" Shouted Jade "that's my cue!" A flick of her hand summoned a multicolored frog, now fully grown, from her belongings. "this is it. the Ultimate Reward!"

With that, Bilious Slick leapt from her hands and let forth his vast croak. There was a flash of light as the new universe came to be within the tiny frog, leaving the amphibian both a vessel for and a portal to the world beyond.

The human children were drawn towards their prize, but the trolls pulled back and grouped together. Dirk was the first to notice their absence.

"Not interested in the freaky frog-universe? What gives?"

Rose turned to look, and at once the Seer understood. "You- you're leaving us?" She asked tearfully. "Is this goodbye?"

"Not For Long My Dear. With The Matriorb Recovered We Must Restore Our Race. The Condesce Left Earth Well Suited For Troll Habitation. Likely Better Suited In Fact Than Anything You Are Likely To Find In The New Universe. Therefore We Will Resettle On Earth And I Will Come Find You When My Work There Is Done."

Rose ran to embrace her matesprit. The two kissed as-

"ew! mom!"

There was a rush of wind and Karkat was knocked over in a tangle of blue limbs "I'm going to miss you buddy." John exclaimed "We barely had time to meet before-"

"EGBERT!" Karkat yelled, as he struggled to force his assailant off of him. "LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT YOU BULDGE-LICKING PIECE OF FUCKING GARBAGE."

"dont be too long" Dave said. "youll have to come visit and see all the ill nebulas and shit we'll be making over there."

"YOUV3 GOT 1T COOLK1D!"

"TaKe cArE Of aLl yO MoThErFuCkInG SeLvEs oUt tHeRe."

And with a few more hugs and tearful parting words, the two groups managed once again to separate themselves from each other. The trolls left to go their own way, while the humans faced the frog once more. Jade reached out, expanding the portal, and in the blink of an eye they were through it.

Galaxies whizzed by them as they flew through the universe. Eventually, they felt themselves drawn to one in particular. They flew into its midst, individual stars becoming bright streaks in their vision. More and more flew by until suddenly they stopped, landing safely on the surface of an alien world.

They found themselves in the midst of a forest full of oddly colored trees. Captivated by the sights of the new world, the children slowly made their way through the forest, taking notes of the trees and the dirt and the small creatures that made their homes there.

"its strange." Dave said, "i feel like ive been told about this place before. like an old childrens story or something that i read about on fucking wikipedia or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised" replied Rose. "This universe is supposed to be based upon our temperaments. Perhaps this place is actually based on some fictional realm in your imagination. Or perhaps you are merely recognizing the physical embodiment of some portion of your subconscious desires. In fact, the abundance of phallic imagery here seems to validate that later hypothesis."

"wait, Rose. does that mean that this place might have a Con Air planet somewhere? that would be sooooo sweet! we could go find it!"

"a capitol idea!" Exclaimed Jake. "that was indeed an excellent movie. perhaps once we have finished exploring this place we can see if it or any other great movies have been recreated here."

A discussion sparked between the two boys discussing their various favorite movies as the group continued its trek through the woods.

"does anyone live here do you think? what do you think they call this place?" Jade asked.

"I suppose we will need to investigate to learn those answers." Jane replied. "Until then, your guess is as good as mine."

At this point the group reached the edge of the forest, revealing a wide view of hills covered in strange grasses , rivers flowing between them, and a clear view of the night sky, glittering with foreign stars.

"We may never know for sure." Replied Roxy, "But in any case, it sure is pretty."

Her friends could not help but agree as they sat and watched as the purple moon make its way across the Beforan sky.


End file.
